


.

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: A tiny reaction after the war.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 53
Collections: Valgrace in the Canon Universe





	.

His fingers trembled. Leo needed to be steady but he wasn't. He dropped the drill and stretched his fingers out- wide, five fingers outstretched, palms unacceptably sweaty- to calm down, to feel more natural. He felt hot. Explosions echoed in his ears.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked. His arm slithered over Leo's shoulder. He jumped, but then scorned himself because it was just Jason. 

"Nothing," Leo muttered. Screams faded back to background noise. His chair creaked under him.

Jason sighed, hot air ticking Leo's nape. "Are you sure?"

Leo swiveled in his chair to face Jason. His face shined with blood. Leo blinked slowly. Jason was fine. "Great. Amazing. Even better than you."

"You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Well if you _weren't_ ," Jason scanned his face, "Then I'd believe you. Your foot is tapping though. And your hands are shaking." 

Leo's foot stilled and he ground his palms into his thighs. "ADHD, baby. That's the hyperactive part. I thought someone like you would know that."

"I know a lot about you," Jason kissed him. "Just like how I know that you hate being here."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I love Camp Half-Blood."

Jason kneeled in front of him. Leo could see himself flying high in the air, screaming with Festus and then falling. Jason smiled at him. "We can always run away..."

Leo snorted. "Yeah, right. They'll send out a search party for you so quickly that we'll barely make it to the gates."

"I know," Jason laughed. "I'm just telling you. I know you hated the war."

"The war was so, _whatever_. I'm a big tough demigod too, you know."

"Are you now," Jason said, amused.

"Yep. If some war with the Earth was apart of the demigod job description then I handled it like a boss. Honestly? Camp Half-Blood should've crowned me king. King of kicking ass."

" _Honestly_ ," Jason leaned up and kissed him again. His hands gripped Leo's thighs, his bruised knuckles brushing Leo's balled up fists, and Leo lightly cradled Jason's face, kissing back. He tasted dust, dirt, blood.

Ichor tasted like bitter magic and poisoned water, Leo had learned. Muddy. Thick. 

Jason did not taste like any of that, because Jason didn't taste like anything but Jason. He was warm though. Alive.

"Go away," Leo whined, patting Jason's cheek. "You're super distracting."

"I'm not."

"You are, and you know it."

Jason had the biggest shit-eating grin, which Leo promptly ignored by turning back around to his drill and screws. Jason's chin sat on top of Leo's head, his arms loosely around his shoulders. Leo's chair still squeaked beneath him.

Leo picked up the drill. The screaming fell to a lull. Jason's distraction had some use. At least, his fingers weren't trembling again.

**Author's Note:**

> (Note about half a week after publishing):  
> I wasn't in a good headspace when I wrote or published this, but thank you for reading :). Have a good one


End file.
